Tail Chasing, Fairy Fighting, and Magical Might
by CrocodileTooth1
Summary: Second story. A mysterious mage appears in Fairy Tail. Who is this man and where did he come from? Summary is bad and I should feel bad but just read it. Rated T for wussy who may get offended by violence.


_This is my second story ever. I have never really done something like this before. This is basically the bastard child of my first fanfic. Flames are o.k. as long as you don't completely attack the story for no reason. Extreme flames will be fed to Natsu. And maybe I'll let Zancrow take some. Gajeel would want metal though. (Takes place exactly before the Tenrou Island shizz). _

_I hate to think that I might have to do this, but. I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did you guys would all have to ship canon GrayxJuvia. BTW Italics means thoughts. That's the last time I'm talking about a disclaimer. Happy R&Ring!_

_ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_Tail Chasing, Fairy Fighting, and Magical Might_

It is a normal day in the life of the guild. Natsu is fighting with Gray and Gajeel, Shadow Gear is doing their Shadow Gear things. Erza and Lucy are talking to Mirajane and Cana. Cana being half drunk of course. Elfman is doing his usual "Be a man!" thing. Makarov is worrying about the damages. But all is not well. A young man walks into the guild. The fighting group of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel stop mid-punch to look at the new guy. The talking group of girls look too. EVEN CANA STOPS DRINKING (I know that seems really unlikely but it happened.). The gray haired, green eyed man takes in a deep breath. "I would like to join your guild."

* * *

Everyone starts laughing. "What makes you think you can just come and join our guild?" Makarov inquires. "This." The signature seal of magic appears except this one is lime green. "Black Hole!" Everyone flinches waiting for something. Nothing happens. They all laugh again. "This guy is not a real MAN!" Elfman yells. "Even Lucy can do better than that!" Gajeel smirks. "HEY! What is that supposed to mean!" Lucy frowns. "Oh shit." "GET OVER HERE METELHEAD!" Little do they know the young man has planned something. A black blob forms on a table and pulls the table into it. "WHAT!?" Everyone yells. The table has disappeared. No pieces or splinters of wood. The man smiles as the blob goes away. "Is that enough proof?" He says. Makarov smiles, "That's good." Mirajane walked up to him. "Where do you want your stamp?" Mirajane asks. "Umm right here" He says as he points to his shoulder blade. He pulls down part of his shirt to reveal a slightly muscular body. He smiles as the mark is put on. "Thank you Mirajane." The entire guild crowds around him. "Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "What's your magic?" "Are you single?" (Who said that one? I want you to vote on who I should pair him with in the guild. Juvia, Lucy, and already coupled couples off limits. No yaoi, maybe next time?) He tries to answer the questions as fast as he can. "My name is Zen Buredo. I came from somewhere. I use the Lost Anti-Matter magic. And yes I am single. Wait who said that last one!?" Silence. The entire guild then proceeds to walk away except for four people. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet. "Uh, what?" Zen says. Erza grabs him by the back of his collar. "Come with us." "I'm being kidnapped?" "Sure call it that." Natsu replied.

* * *

1 HoUr LaTeR!

"Why are we here?" Zen asks. Long pause. "So you can show off your power." Gray answered. _You dragged me for an hour to test my skills! _The grey hair thought. "O.K." He said obviously ticked off. _O.K. Let's show them the damage and utility of my magic. _"Black Hole!" The lime green magic seal appears at his hand. It shoots out the black blob again, but this time instead of tables it does something bigger. An innocent little tree bends to one side as if a gigantic wind is blowing. A crack here. A snap there and the trees roots give way. Lucy starts to freak out at the fact that a tree is coming their way. "Um, guys. Anyone else see that tree that is about to crash into all of us!" Lucy crouches down to avoid said tree. However it never reaches them. Lucy looks at the now "gone" tree. "Holy crap! That scared the ever living crap out of me." Gray says. Lucy sweat drops. "You just now realized that?" Zen pauses before getting ready for his next spell. "Phase Shift!" The seal of magic appears above him. The ethernano (What refills a mage's magical container.) in the air comes together around his body as he reappears behind the watching Team Natsu. Erza looks at him approvingly. "Very nice. Are you open to being attacked in that last spell?" Zen thinks. "Not really. Unless the opponent can attack me in a flash. What you see when ethernano gathers around me is really an after-image of me. So no I am not that vulnerable." Erza nods. "Let's go back. You need to get a Fairy Tail apartment." Lucy gasps. "There are Fairy Tail apartments! I want one!" Erza thinks for a bit. "What's wrong with the one you have?" "Well for starters it costs about 100,000 Jewels to pay rent. Don't Guild Houses cost absolutely nothing?" Erza nods. "O.K. but only because you always whine about your rent costs." Natsu mumbles "So you can stop nagging us." Lucy gets that "I'm going to F***ing kill you" face. "What did you say?" Natsu starts to run away. "Your just as bad as Erza!" He cries. Gray sweat drops as Natsu runs. "When will he ever learn?" He comments as the walk back to the guild.

BaCk At ThE GuIlD!

* * *

"Mirajane could you please register Zen for one of our houses?" Gray asks. "And me too!" Lucy adds. "Sure, and would you like anything to drink?" Mirajane confirms. "We will all take a Fairy Special." Natsu says. Gajeel comes up to the group. "Time to fight Salamander!" Gajeel jumps on Natsu which initiates a guild wide brawl. "Oh brother." Lucy says as the brawl breaks several of the guilds chairs and tables. Makarov was watching thinking about all the damages. So maybe it was just a normal day in the life of the guild.

* * *

_What did you think? I worked pretty hard on this so tell me if something is wrong. Any grammatical mistakes. Anything. Just say the sentence and I'll go back and fix it as fast as possible. Extra Fun Facts! Zen had many names. Xilvers was one. I decided to go look at Japanese baby names. Zen means creative, I believe. On to more pressing matters. I'll be coming out with more soon though so don't worry.2 weeks tops. Thanks for reading Tail Chasing, Fairy Fighting, and Magical Might!_


End file.
